The tale of a Legend
by naruto kagawa
Summary: What happend if naruto was beaten and the Sandaime decoded to take action and train him. What if naruto loved yugao but she hurt him if you add both of these you get a legend
1. Prologue

# Prolouge #  
Hey guys this is my second story since my first one was a giant disaster so hope I made this one better slightly different plot than my first one. By the way I do not own nauto so I'll just say that now anyways let's get to the story naruto and yugao are still in the academy and she is 8 and he's 6, academy ends at 10

It was a regular day at the academy for naruto as he was trying to get Sakura's attention with yelling " Hi Sakura-chan" everytime he sees her only to be bonked on the head by her fist and hearing Sakura yell "BAKA" at him. But Naruto knew it wouldn't be a regular day, today was October 10, his birthday. Naruto visibly winced at the thought of being beaten to point of death until the Sandaime and his anbu arrived to help him. He was so deep in thought that he almost missed iruka sensei his teacher with a scar on his nose yell out "Class dismissed". Naruto walked towards his favourite Ramen place Ichiraku which was owned by a man named Teuchi and his daughter Ayeme. "Hey old man can I get one miso Ramen please" Naruto said "sure kid tonight's Ramen is on the house because it's your special day" replied Teuchi "Besides you should start heading home right after this one incase one of those stupid villagers see you" he added. "Yeah definitely. Thanks for everything old man" Naruto said as Teuchi left. After slurping down his Ramen he left walking home until he heard the cry "Hey its the Demon. Get him" yelled 2 villagers which created a giant group of villagers and Shinobi alike who wanted to kill the 'demon' Naruto ran as fast as his legs could take him but sadly he could not run far enough from the mob before he was swallowed up and throw into an alley way before he was brutally beaten. "Please stop" Naruto muttered but one of the villagers heard it and said "why you didn't fucking stop when you killed our family did you huh" before everyone continued to hurt the young boy until a huge flash of KI (killer intent) was felt and the mob looked behind them only to find the Sandaime right behind them with a squad of anbu who killed half of the mob and detaining the rest for Ibiki and Anko. The Sandaime then took Naruto with him to the hospital to get some treatment and decided something that would change naruto's life for the better.

Timeskip 3 hours

Naruto soon woke up to see the Sandaime looking at him before saying "hello naruto I'm glad that your awake now because I've got something important to tell you". "Ok oji-san but can I ask you a question, why did the people who attacked me say I killed people?"  
" Naruto don't listen to them you did not kill anyone" the sandaime said firmly and said "Naruto you remember the story about the nine tailed fox who came to konoha but was stopped by the yondaime" " Yea jiji but what does that have to do with me " a confused naruto replied "I'm getting to that naruto-kun anyways the yondaime didn't kill it because he couldn't so he decided to seal it within you" the sandaime finished. Looking at naruto to see what kind of reaction he could get. " why me"? Asked naruto after a long silence. The Sandaime sighed " Naruto I'm going to tell you a very important secret it's who your parents were, now normally I shouldnt tell you this until you are 16 but I'll make an exception this time so to be straight forward with you Minato Namikazi the yondaime hokage of konoha was your father and Kushina Uzumaki was your mother" the Sandaime finished. Naruto after hearing this thought to himself why his father sealed the kyuubi into him his own son but then realized it was because his father believed in him , so naruto made up his mind to make his parents proud. "Naruto would you like to be pulled out of the academy and become my new apprentice" the sandaime asked before preparing himself for the inevitable bear hug that he was given by naruto who said " thank you jiji thank you" over and over again. Noticing that naruto had fallen asleep on his shoulder the sandaime took naruto to his clan compound and put him to bed.

Timeskip next morning "Naruto the training plan for you is to finish with rookie 7 (yugao's generation in my story) So in two years when you are 9 turning 10 you will take the genin exam along with rookie 7 so for us to be able to get you above chunnin level in 2 years is to use the secret of the kage bunshin or shadow clone technique which makes a solid clone that once dispels you will be able to learn what they have learned so you will have them train in the ninjutsu and chakra control excersies while you will train physically and learn taijutsu and also once you become a genin I will have old student Jiraiya teach you one of your father's techniques" the sandaime finished. "Ok oji-san let's get started" the sandaime smiled and began to train.  
Timeskip first year (Ok guys I'm going to just breeze through naruto's training years because I want to start his genin life so I'll just explain what he's learned or acomplished).

It's been one year from naruto's last beating and he has improved alot so far for the first 6 monthes he learned chakra control along with the academy jutsu and now has chunnin level control and high jounin chakra. In the next 6 monthes he learned his affinities which were suiton, ration, fuuton aswell as Katon. Though he mainly focused on fuuton and ration which were taught to him by Kakashi-nisan and Asuma-nisan.

Timeskip final year

In the next 4 monthes he learned taijutsu and physical training from Gai and 5 monthes for his Katon training from Sarutobi - sensei. For the rest of the duration of his training he learned how to use the trench knives with his fuuton chakra and how to weild a fuuton katana from the anbu.  
So if sarutobi would have to rate naruto's skills he could be jounin level and high jounin if he had the experience. Sarutobi had asked Jiraiya to teach naruto as his fuinjutsu apprentice after he graduates and becomes a genin which he gladly agreed to especially since that would mean he could spend time with his godson.

Timeskip next morning at academy

A figure with blonde hair with anbu style shirt and pants that is 5'2 knocked on the door of rookie 7 which was answered by Iruka to his surprise said "Are you naruto" "Yeah that's me I'm here for the test " Naruto replied "ok go take a seat beside yugao over there" iruka said before returning to the test. "Ohayo Yugao-chan" Naruto said to the purple haired kuniochi that he befriended a year back after he saved her from some thugs. "Hi naruto-kun. How are you? Are you here for the test too?" Yugao said. "Woah Yugao-chan slow down and to answer both questions I'm good thank you and yes I'm taking the test". Naruto had also developed strong feelings for the girl but didn't want to tell her because he found out from the girl herself that she has feelings for this genin named hayate an aspiring swordsman. He was pretty sad now that he thought of yugao with hayate but was snapped out of his thoughts once he heard "Naruto Uzumaki " being called by iruka. As naruto entered the testing area he was asked by iruka to perform a kawarmi which naruto did with a log in the training ground " Ok good naruto, now a henge please " which naruto did and made a perfect copy of the yondaime hokage. "Great naruto now a bunshin please". Naruto made a perfect kage bunshin which surprised iruka but none the less gave naruto the headband saying " great job naruto, you are now a genin of konoha" with a big smile on his face. Naruto walked back to where yugao was only to hear "of course hayate I would love to" and saw yugao with a big smile on her face, realizing that hayate had asked her out but knew she was happy naruto walked back to the sarutobi compound where he just laid on his bed and feel asleep. 


	2. Chapter 1

# Ch 1 #  
Sup guys I'm back for another chapter this chapter is going to be naruto's missions as a genin and the next in the chunnin exams and just gonna say it now this invasion I have planned is not like the Canon though similar naruto is now 10 turning 11 before the next chunnin exams

It was an early morning for naruto as he had just woken up greeted asuma and biwako good morning and headed to the hokage tower to get his sensei's name. As he knocked on the door he heard the faint "come in" and proceeded inside. " Hey old man, so who have you given the job of being my sensei to" naruto asked the sandaime. The sandaime chuckled and said " Naruto you remember Jiraiya right the one who taught u the basic fuinjutsu? " oh yeah that old pervert yeah why?" Naruto questioned. " well he is going to take you on as his apprentice "just as the sandaime finished Jiraiya hopped in threw the window saying " Gaki it's time were going to do your first c ranked mission it's in the outskirts of the fire country so let's get a move on and I want to be able to finish teaching you the rasengan as well so let's go. Bye sensei" he said as he and naruto sunshined out to the gate and signed themselves out. While they were traveling Jiraiya asked naruto " how far are you with the rasengan" "well you see I need to finish adding my elemental chakra to it but everytime I do it just blows up in my face. Luckily I've got the kyuubi which accelerates my healing process. But so far I can add the wind chakra inside it so it glows white but I'm still trying to get it to form outside" Naruto said as he was walking along. " Ok so you just need to have more control of your chakra then it should be able to stabilize the ball so it doesn't blow up in your face" Jiraiya replied. "So what's with you naruto two days ago before the exam you were so happy even sensei knows something is up. What's happend?" "Sorry sensei it's just this girl that I like I'm sure you know that purple haired girl you saw me with getting ramen. I found out that she likes some over guy and I'm hurting" naruto finished with a sigh. Jiraiya looked at him for a second before saying " Gaki when I was like you I had a crush on a girl named tsunade you might know her as she's part of the legendary sannin with me but she fell in love with someone else" Jiraiya finished with a far away look in his eyes. As they approached the village of their mission naruto said " Alright I'll go find this missing nin that's about low chunnin level and kill him right?" " yes correct naruto I'll be waiting for you here good luck" replied Jiraiya. Naruto left him in search of the missing nin whose name was Daru Inzuka that specialized in taijutsu. Naruto soon heard cries of help and it was in an alley way behind a bar, deciding to go over there and have a look he saw the Daru about to beat a child. " Listen here brat I want my money now so you either pay up or die" said Daru " ne it's not good to pick on kids I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson huh " Naruto said before punching the man in the face before muttering "better get out of here kid this ain't gonna be pretty". Naruto walked towards the injured Daru and then said

Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba (Wind Release: Sword of Wind)

The attack sliced the Rouge ninja instantly killing the man. Naruto then took a scroll and sealed his body up to collect the bounty. " Naruto you ok " asked Jiraiya "Yeah I'm fine sensei it's just that was my first kill after all and we'll I don't feel right doing it but I will do it to protect my precious people" Jiraiya smiled and told the boy "Good as long as you feel remorse after killing it shows that you are still human not a mindless killing robot. Now let's head home gaki"

Timeskip 3 weeks

Naruto had been doing c rank missions after c rank mission being sent out on various genin teams when his sensei was sent on missions. It had been a regular day for naruto waking up early to cool some food which were some scrambled eggs and bacon along with some juice before taking a shower and heading toward the hokage tower to get a mission. " Enter" was what was heard by naruto as he entered the hokage office he now stood at 5'5 at 10 and lost of his baby fat due to his physical training. "Good morning hokage-sama I'm here for another c ranked mission" only to see yugao shikamaru and Choji with their sensei Ibiki. " ahhhh yes naruto-kun good to see you and yes your mission this time will be with ibiki and his team to wave country to help protect the client Tazuna while he builds a bridge. " yes hokage-sama. OK team and naruto you have 20 minutes to get packed and ready before he depart to wave meet at the gate by then good bye" said Ibiki before he sunshined out. Seeing as naruto had nothing to do he said a quick see you later to shikamaru and Choji before nodding to yugao before sunshined out in a fuuton and ration version he created. Naruto arrived at home quickly and packed a storage scroll with rations chakra pills and of course his kunai with exploding tags aswell as his katana. Naruto soon arrived at the gate meeting up with his team greeting everyone but missing yugao's hurt look since he didn't bother talking to her. " this is team 4 with Naruto Uzumaki signing out on c rank mission. As they were traveling yugao approached naruto saying "naruto-kun why are you avoiding me. We haven't talked in a while" Naruto just looked at her before saying " yugao-chan it's nothing" before realizing that she saw right threw his fake smile and said " I guess I can never really hide much from you can I anyways, I'm sad because I've found out that I feel something more for you than being friends but you like hayate and I don't want to mess up our friendship because of me not being good enough for you" he finished sadly. " Hey naruto-kun please listen I know I like hayate and I'm gonna tell you this we are not even dating but I don't think he even likes me so please don't give up hope because there may be a chance we can be together" she finished hugging naruto. Naruto smiled before noticing two puddles on the ground remembering that it hadn't rain in a while to create a puddle like that so as soon as he walked past it he turned around to see Ibiki cut in half by two chains. " get behind me and protect the client " naruto yelled.

Kage bunshin no jutsu

Naruto yelled making 3 clones as one of them engaged the now identified demon brothers in a battle with his trench knives while naruto and his other clone made the hand seals for a colaboration jutsu and yelled

Raiton: Raikou Hitofuki no Jutsu (Lightning Release: Lightning Blast Technique)

Suiton Teppoudama (Water Bullet)

With the mix between the elemental jutsu creating a lightning bolt in the water bullets thus knocking out the two brothers. As the two brothers were knocked out ibiki took them away to torture for information. He returned after a while saying that they were sent by zabuza to get the builder and would come after them in two days time so they would reach tazuna's house and prepare. As they approached the boat that would take them to Tazuna's house naruto heard yugao say " Naruto thank you for protecting us from the Demon brothers" as she kissed his cheek leaving the both of them with giant blushes.  
There ya go guys the end second chapter will be up tomorrow 


	3. Chapter 2

# Ch 2 #  
Naruto and his team arrived at Tazuna's house they had started to prepare for zabuza's attack and began learning their elemental affinity and with shikamaru being Katon and choji being donton Ibiki took them since those two were his affinities which left naruto with yugao. " Ok yugao-chan here's the jutsu I'm going to teach you its quite simple it's called Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Clone no Jutsu)

Suiton Teppoudama (Water Bullet)  
After showing her the hand seals required he sat down by a nearby tree until she was able to do it at a low chunnin level and said "great job yu-chan". " thank you naruto-kun but it was thanks to you because your a great teacher" yugao finished. As they were heading back to the house they saw mist starting to line up on the bridge, naruto knowing better realized it was the

Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden Mist no jutsu)  
"Everyone watch out for the mist. Stay a few feet back to you can have time to react if you see something" Naruto finished. " Naruto is right" Ibiki said " yugao shikamaru and Choji will protect the client while me and naruto fight zabuza." As Ibiki was about to jump right in he saw naruto shaking his head to wait before he heard naruto yell Fuuton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)

Soon the mist cleared showing a man with a sword and bandages as he heard him say " so your the kid that took out the Demon brothers. Well done kid but now I've got to end you" zabuza said. "OK you can try" Ibiki said before charging in with a kunai engaging in a sword and kunai fight. But before naruto could go help out he saw zabuza flashing through the hand seals of

Suiton Suirō no Jutsu - Water Prison Technique

And as he finished ibiki was swallowed up by water that formed prison bars and he could not move. " Naruto get out of here now, take the team and leave" Ibiki yelled before hearing naruto say "Sorry no can do sensei I'll fight him" after finishing his technique naruto yelled

Fuuton Tatsumaki Rendan [ Tornado Barrage ] And sent a barrage of tornados after zabuza who had no choice but to release Ibiki from the prison in order to dodge. As Ibiki was getting up he saw zabuza coming in for the kill as he heard Raiton: Raikou Hitofuki no Jutsu (Lightning Release: Lightning Blast Technique)

Suiton Suriyuudan no Jutsu (Water Dragon no Jutsu)

From naruto only to see zabuza getting shocked from the water and lightning jutsu mix. Naruto then approached a kneeling zabuza to finish the kill before he saw senbons flying at the missing nin which killed him. " thank you for your help killing zabuza" the hunter nin said before taking the body away for the bounty. Naruto walked towards ibiki and helped him up before passing out of chakra exaustion in his last two techniques.

Naruto awoke with a huge headache, must've been because of him exerting himself too much . " Hey naruto-kun you ok" asked yugao. " Yeah I'm fine yugao-chan " replied naruto let's just hope that zabuza stays away.  
Meanwhile with zabuza "Gato you and me are done. I can't deal with two high level jounin like the kid and Ibiki I'm leaving " Before Gato could protest zabuza ran faster than the regular eye and sliced his neck before taking his money and leaving. Wave was free. Naruto the next day walked around the village in search of tazuna who he would help finish the bridge. He soon found tazuna working alone and said " hey Tazuna need a hand finishing the bridge". " Ok thanks kid" Tazuna replied and they got to work. Naruto since he made 1500 kage bunshins made the job mich easier and finished around noon. The entire village was over joyed and said " what should we name the bridge. How about the great naruto bridge after the man who helped us finish it?" Everyone cheered their agreement and the bridge was finally done.

Naruto and the others arrived at the village gate and signed themselves back in saying " Naruto Uzumaki and team 4 signing back in from c rank turned a rank surprising the gate guards who let them into the village. As team 4 and naruto walked in they heard someone yell out " Hey yugao-chan" turning around they saw hayate running towards them. " Hey yugao-chan I was thinking about your offer and I think that I would like to date you" he finished. Naruto looked to see yugao's reaction only to have his heart crushed at her jumping into hayate arms and kissing him full on the lips. 'Atlas she'd happy ' Naruto thought to himself before walking away from the group telling them that he was going to go home to rest and only shikamaru noticed the hurt look on the blondes face as he left.

It's been two weeks since naruto's heart was crushed and he changed for what some people would say for the better he's now 12 and stood at 5'6. Many people had noticed the change in the blondes attitude toward things he was always keeping his emotions in check never yelling or talking out unless needed. Some say he's beginning to be like a second Itachi Uchiha. Only the sandaime, jiraiya and shikamaru knew what was wrong with the blonde. It was two months till the chunnin exams and jiraiya had taught naruto many different jutsu to get ready from Katon to suiton to raiton this is what he learned Suiton: Suitenhōfutsu - Water Release: Water Sky Covergence Suiton: Ōuzu Matoi no Jutsu - Water Release: Great Whirlpool Enfolding Technique Suiton Suriyuudan no Jutsu (Water Dragon no Jutsu)

Suiton Suijinheki (Water Wall)

Purazuma Booru - Plasma Ball Rairyū no Tatsumaki - Lightning Dragon Tornado Raiton: Raikyū - Lightning Ball

Katon: Endan - Fire Release: Flame Bullet

Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu - Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique

Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu - Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique

Katon: Haisekishou - Burning Ash Accumulation

Katon: Hōenka - Fire Release: Flame Flower

Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu - Fire Release: Great Fireball jutsu After naruto perfected each jutsu he headed to bed to get ready for the exams tomorrow.  
Thanks guys for all the support I will try to post another chapter today but highly unlikely because I want at least 1000 words per chapter so yeah hope you guys enjoy once again and stay tuned for the next update 


	4. Chapter 3

# Ch 3 #  
Hey guys quick question should I add kurenai to the pairing or should I not message me if I should. Also in the later chapters I'm going to have naruto be in somewhat of a romantic relationship with hana but they will break up due to some surprises which eventually leads to naruto x yugao. So enough talk let's begin Chunnin exam date

It was the morning to the exams and naruto woke up with a groan before getting out of bed and going threw his routine he first showers then puts on his normal Shinobi attire black anbu shorts fishnet shirt and black anbu shirt, slings his katana on his back and attaches his trench knives. Naruto walked down the stairs to greet biwako and asuma "Good morning " before grabbing some toast to take on his way to the academy where the exam begins. " Hey Naruto. Wanna stick together for the first two parts". Shikamaru asked which choji nodded along to. " Ok I guess so where is yugao?" Naruto questioned "she's coming now see" Naruto turned and looked around to see a nervous yugao. Before he could greet her he heard someone say "Alright gaki's listen up. Your going to sit in the chairs now and do this test if you are caught cheating 3 times your team is out. OK ready set GO!"As everyone was scribbling down answers they watched as naruto walked up to the desk and handed 1000 yen to the anbu in charge and asked for the answers which he got. Naruto noticed everyone looking at him before he said " What. I'm just playing smart." As soon as he finished he handed it to yugao choji and shikamaru telling them to copy the answers. " Ok times up gaki's" which was heard through out the class." OK final question. If you leave you fail but if you take this question but get it wrong you can never take this test again" the anbu finished before teams started yelling and filing out. Soon there was only 7 teams left and the anbu said "you all pass " before explaining how a chunnin must be able to never back down from challenges. " Alright kids head to training ground 44 A.K.A the forest of death.

Forest of death

"Alright Gaki's listen up. Your going to be released into the forest where you will have to engage in battles with each other in order to be able to get the oposite scroll that will complete your set and then head to the tower in the center where you will be safe alright ready Go!" A Jounin yelled before dissappear. " Ok so you guys follow me what scroll do you guys have" naruto said " we've got an earth" yugao replied. " aight yugao here take my sky scroll and get to the tower now I sense trouble GO!" As he saw his friends leave he dodged a kunai from two iwa teams. " Ok so what do you guys want." "We want you dead because you look too much like the yondaime " the replied before attacking him forcing naruto to pull out his knives and push them back before yelling Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu - Fire Release: Great Fireball Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba (Wind Release: Sword of Wind) Which created a giant fire enhanced sword that the iwa nins could not escape thus killing them instantly. As naruto approached them he muttered " sorry" because in truth he didn't want to kill them. After checking for their scrolls he found one earth and sky which would let him pass. Naruto was the second one to arrive at the tower as he was told and could get a 2 day break.  
Timeskip 2 days later Naruto arrived at the stadium where he knew there was going to be a fight before the final exam day which was a month from now and apparently he was just in time as he walked on to hear " the final fight of today will be Naruto Uzumaki and Chojuro please head down o the floor. Are you both ready HAJIME" naruto jumped away from Chojuro before saying

Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden Mist no jutsu ) And before Chojuro snapped out of his surprise at seeing one of his villages techniques being used heard naruto yell Raiton: Raikyū - Lightning Ball And see a giant ball of lightning coming right at him at speeds that he could not dodge and was hit head on sending him unconcious. " Since Chojuro cannot continue this battle goes to naruto Uzumaki. The final fights Will be as follows naruto Uzumaki and garra no sabaku Yugao uzuki vs temari no sabaku Shikamaru vs choji Good luck fighters" the proctor finished before leaving.  
Naruto realized that he needed to train since he felt demonic chakra inside that garra kid. " Hey old man I felt some odd demon chakra from garra. I think suna might be planning something" " very good naruto-kun, and yes suna is planning something some sort of invasion and I'm entrusting you to find away to seal the Demon away incase it gets out ok " replied the sandaime. " Yea ok jiji. I'm going to train now bye" naruto said before leaving.  
Timeskip 1 month so far naruto had trained so much that the sandaime declared him to be sannin level. Also naruto had perfected the rasengan with fuuton chakra calling it fuuton rasenshuriken because of the form it takes. Naruto walked towards the stadium while he thought about yugao knowing that they had sort of became great friends again this month, but he knew that if shukaku got out he would have to place the seal.  
FLASHBACK "Jiraiya sensei I've developed a seal that is like the shika fuin the seal my dad used but only it gives you a 50 percent chance at surviving if you can over power the oposite chakra you are trying to seal" "great job naruto just make sure you only use it in emergencies." FLASHBACK END "Ok and the final match will be with yugao and the winner of this match ok so will Uzumaki naruto and garra no sabaku goto the stadium floor. OK fighters ready HAJIME. " the proctor announced. Naruto knowing about garra's defence made 4 kage bunshins that went to distract garra while he started forming seals that even the sharringan would have trouble following and yelled Katon Hono Ken (rising sun) Everyone in the audience gasped it was like Kakashi's raikiri except with fire as they watched as naruto ran at garra with jounin speeds and struck his should causing blood to fall. ROARRRRRRR was heard as garra transformed and the invasion had began.  
" Naruto it's time go. Shikamaru choji yugao go assist him now" Jiraiya yelled before going to help his sensei against the kazekage. Naruto ran after garra or shukaku along with his friends following behind. " Ok guys listen I'm gonna need you to guard my clones while they make a seal that will take shukaku out. OK I will stall him naruto said before dashing out". Naruto jumped and yelled Kuchiyose no Jutsu "Oi kid why are you summoning me" gambunta said "sorry bunta but I need your help fighting shukaku" 'hmmmmmm father like son' "ok gaki give me your strongest Katon jutsu" as bunta launched oil into the air naruto yelled Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu - Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique

Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu - Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique Which ignited the oil and turned all the sand into Glass which bunta broke before turning to naruto and said " Naruto I hope you have a plan" " Yea don't worry bunta I just need a few more minutes" With shikamaru "Come on naruto how much long you need"  
"Ok done shika now I'm going to get this to the real me. And do me a favour,this seal may not let me come out of this alive so do me a favour tell yugao I love her and that I know we can't be together but ands long as she's happy I'm fine now go" the clone yelled before going to find the real naruto.  
With naruto " ok bunta my clone will give you wind and we can make a collaboration jutsu while I prepare my trump card Go!" Naruto yelled.  
While bunta and the bunshin finished their jutsu only being blocked by shukaku they saw naruto jump out with a rasenshuriken throwing it at shukaku hitting him full in the chest. " GOKIN fuin no Jutsu" naruto yelled slapping down the seal the seal onto shukaku before a bright white light appeared. The suna nin saw that shukaku was gone and surrendered immidiately. Konoha was happy that they won but the sandaime, jiraiya, shikamaru and yugao knew that naruto had used the seal and knew that he died for the village. Yugao was promoted to chunnin a few days after along with shikamaru. A figure looked back at the gates of konoha with a sigh and said " this is gonna be a long 3 years" There finished guys enjoy


	5. Chapter 4

# Ch 4 #  
Timeskip 3 years Konoha has changed the sandaime had stepped down from the hokage position and had his long lost student tsunade senju take over and the village has flourished these past years. The only thing that was not the same was naruto. Yes the boy had made a a huge impact on the village after hearing he had saved them from the Demon they had repented and praised him every now and then. Yugao had been the one to change with her finding out that hayate had cheated on her with some kuniochi by the name of hana Inzuka and had been mentally beating herself everyday for not giving naruto a proper chance. A black figure was walking to konoha gates as he approached he heard a voice saying " state your name and business" "Naruto Uzumaki Namikazi returning from training trip" before two anbu arrived saying "Uzumaki-san your are to come with us" before hearing an explosion behind him. "Naruto-san you are to come with us" Naruto turned and saw Sassori and Kazuku the akatsuki members after him. "Hmmmm lemme think uhhhhh I'm good thanks" before flaring his chakra and pulling out his katana. " what !?Naruto what's going...on" tsunade jiraiya and yugao said at the same time with tsunade and yugao surprised since the first one not expecting him to be back so soon and the latter happy he was alive. " Ok guys I'll take to you in a sec" before pulling of his trench coat and hung it on a near by tree and charged the akatsuki members.

Kage bunshin no jutsu

Naruto yelled before started making the hand signs and said

Fuuton Wind chains (sorry didn't know any translation for it)  
And slammed a Hono Ken ( rising sun ) at Sassori killing the man instantly surprising everyone at how fast naruto just killed an s rank ninja.  
" Alright Kazuku your next" before throwing a kunai and flashed right next to him shoving an

Odama rasengan at him killing two of his mask leaving 2 more since he took out one of his masks the last time they fought. " Ok now I'm going to end you " naruto said before creating a white shuriken rasengan yelling

FUUTON RASENSHURIKEN

BOOM

There naruto stood walking away from a disintegrated form of Kazuku. " ummm hey ba-chan, hey sensei and hey yugao "naruto finished with a sigh. " Ok naruto were gonna talk about this tomorrow since it's getting late be at my office at 9 am sharp" tsunade finished rubbing her temples. " Hey yugao I was wondering wether you want to go out and grab some food. That is if you and hayate are still together then it's ok" he finished. " no naruto It's ok we can go and me and hayate broke up 2 years ago, he cheated on me Yugao said. " wow he did well he just broke up with an angel" naruto said Noticing a blushing yugao and they went off on their date towards the akamichi BBQ place. As they were eating their food they talked about what happend these years and agreed that they would go on a date like this again before she and naruto headed back to his place or the Namikazi compound he now got to watch a movie called taken 3. Since both of them lost track of the time they both agreed that yugao could sleep there for the night and before they knew it she fell asleep on his chest muttering " Good night naruto-kun" " Yea you too yugao-chan" naruto said before falling asleep.

There you go guys sorry for this really short chapter but I didn't wanna leave you all hanging so yeah enjoy remember tell me if I should add kurenai. Later guys 


End file.
